1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly unit with an assembly rail having assembly retainers, which can be fastened on profiled frame sections of a switchgear cabinet, wherein one or several fastening elements for holding assembly rails can be affixed to at least a portion of the profiled frame sections.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such assembly units are known from a company prospectus "Rittal Handbuch 27" [Rittal Manual 27], pp. 178, 179. Assembly units of this type use assembly rails, which can be attached on the profiled frame sections of a rack for a switchgear cabinet.
The assembly rails are embodied as open, multiply beveled hollow profiled sections. The assembly rails have plug retainers on their front ends. Plug-in shoulders of connectors can be inserted into these plug retainers. The connectors are fixedly connected with the assembly rails. The connectors can be bolted to the profiled frame sections by fastening screws. Thus, rows of evenly divided fastening retainers are cut in. Such assembly rails are preferably installed between two vertical profiled frame sections of the rack. Built-in electronic components or the like can be fastened on the assembly retainers of the assembly rails.